Corrupted
The Corrupted were unfortunate citizens of New Marais that had been mutated into biological abominations, by the powerful Conduit Joseph Bertrand. The Corrupted ravaged the swamps of New Marais, and would occassionally be given tasks by their leader. inFamous 2 History Creation After the Blast in New Marais, newly activated Conduit Joseph Bertrand III was enraged with the abilities he unlocked, capable of transforming into a immense abomination, also able to mutate normal human beings into abominations like him, with similar biology. Bertrand began to hate Conduits, believing they were products of science and evil. Devising a plan to turn the world against Conduits, Bertrand began having civilians of New Marais visiting him, making them believe the "devil" in them needed to be eradicated. There he mutated the civilians into Corrupted monsters, slowly and painfully. Thus creating the Corrupted, they were ready to follow they master's commands after infesting the swamps. New Marais The Corrupted were ordered by their master to attack his speech on Conduits being a dangerous threat, with their attack making Bertrand seem right about his point. Several Corrupted monsters attended the speech. Eventually seen by a civilian who shouted out their presence, the Corrupted monsters became hostile and engaged the Militia and Cole MacGrath. After the successful attack, New Marais then became aware of their presence in the city. Subseqeuntly, the Corrupted reached areas in New Marais such at St. Charles Cemetery. Bertrand, was soon forced into his Behemoth form after losing control due to Cole's intervention. Bertrand, now in his immense Conduit form, rampaged cross downtown New Marais, with the aid of other Corrupted variants. The Corrupted then fought over Flood Town againist Vermaak 88. Bertrand continued to mutate New Marais citizens into Corrupted monsters at a small train yard. They were held in trains cars, with bars to keep them imprisoned there, awaiting to be used for Bertrand's own needs. Pyrokinesis Conduit Nix tamed some Corrupted monsters, with them acting as her pets. Through the efforts of Cole and Lucy Kuo however, they were able to expose what Bertrand was doing at the train yard to the public, while Nix was able to free many of the Corrupted monsters and evacuating them from the train yard. Conduit Arms Race Despite the Corrupted's activities, they were all apart of their master's true plan; Bertrand intended to have the Corrupted, along with Vermaak 88, shipped across the world to weathly warlords who planned to use the Forced Conduits in the battlefield. Soon nations would be fighting for control over the Conduits, kick-starting a new arms race in the process and making hummanity hate Conduits for the chaos they cause and start a genocide. However, before Bertrand initiated his plan, he had the Corrupted, and Vermaak, being loaded onto the cargo ships on the habour, awaiting international shipment. Hundreds of Corrupted variants were already loaded onto the cargo ships at New Marais habour. However, throught the efforts of Cole MacGrath, he was able to dismantle to cargo ship engines, preventing them from being shipped to across the world. Final battle The Corrupted continued their activites, with Bertrand leading some, and Nix leading others, treating them as her family now. Finally when Bertrand turned into his Behemoth form again to battle Cole at the Gas Works, he and many Corrupted variants went into a large brawl with the Rebels and Cole. After many Corrupted monsters were subdued, Bertrand was soon killed, leaving a large portion of the Corrupted leaderless. Soon after the arrival of John White in New Marais, he killed the majority of the Corrupted in New Marais, causing Nix to want to avenge them. Extinction die.]] Despite almost all their numbers in New Marais killed by John White, the minority that remained, continued to terrozie some areas of New Marais, now abandoning the swamps, and continued to constantly battle Vermaak 88. However, after Cole had activated the Ray Field Inhibitor, killing all with the Conduit gene, including the Corrupted, they died, along with the Vermaak 88. Including the Corrupted that were to be shipped to different continents. Continued activity In an alternate timeline, Cole instead sided with the John White and decided to create a world of Conduits instead. With this, a small portion of the Corrupted remained partly active in New Marais. However, their eventual fate remained unknown. Types *'Spikers: '''Small creatures that look similar to hedgehogs that spit acid at enemies. Comparable to the Dust Men's Scrap Crabs in size and durability. Spawned by Hive Lords and Cole MacGrath (if he swapped powers with Nix). *'Swamp Monsters:' The least mutated type of Corrupted. They are restricted to, and also more vulnerable to, melee attacks. Often fighting in groups of least four or more. They are capable of jumping quite high, enabling them to reach rooftops in a single jump. Having four mandibles on the mouth, scythes for arms and clawed feet. Swamp monsters also appear to have a black spinal cord, visible on their body. *'Gasbags:' Kamikaze enemies. Usually accompanied by Swamp Monsters, gasbags do a lot of damage. Best dealt with from a distance. Melee attacks trigger detonation. *'Ravagers:' Ravangers, larger and four-legged, rely on charging at a threat. To advoid being attacked, Ravagers commonly tunnel underground, and attack by ermerging from their burrow near their adversary. *'Hive Lord:' Similar in appearance to a Ravager, though stronger, Hive Lords can create spores that hatch into Spikers. *'Devourer:' The second largest type of Corrupted. A Devourer is heavily armoured, almost acting like a shell. However, their weak point is the mouth, which can only be effectively damaged when exposed. Devourer's often attack by opening their mouths and shoots our their tounge, almost like a frog, and pulling their victim into their mouth, where they eat them. In addtion, Devourers charge if they see a threat, and spit acid from their mouth. *'Behemoth:' Bertrand's Corrupted form. Leader and creator of the Corrupted, walking on several crab-like legs, his back acting like a shell, two arms and several purple eyes with mandibles with teeth. However, weaks points are glowing purple pressure points.﻿ Trivia *The Corrupted suffer from extreme photo-sensitivity, a weakness Zeke Dunbar would exploit with a UV based weapon called the Dunbar Beam. *In inFamous 2'', the Corrupted is the Faction that have the largest amount of types. *Swamp Monsters, Ravagers, Gasbags, and Devourers are creatable in the UGC and act hostile to every other faction. *Although it is unknown if the Corrupted are all Conduits, all Corrupted died of the RFI, which leaves it safe to assume that the Corrupted are a form of Conduits. *Corrupted share some similarities with the Reapers as **They are both lead by someone who shows affection towards Cole (Nix/Sasha) **Cole can gain temporary control over them. *Several concept art from inFamous 2 show plant-like, organic-looking monsters that seem to be very early designs of the Corrupted. *The humanoid Corrupted are the only enemies you cannot arc restraint Gallery Infamous-2-enemy.jpg|A Swamp Monster, the most common form of Corrupted Image:9994274_1293488757.jpg|The Devourer. Image:Infamous-2-20100817040255608_640w.jpg|A Ravager. Behemoth.jpg|The Behemoth Infamous Corrupted Hive Lord.png|A hive lord Infamous2_443.jpg|Cole's first encounter with the Hive Lord. Gasbags.jpg|Gasbags PlantThing.jpg|Concept art of the Corrupted. PlantThing2.jpg PlantThing3.jpg Titan and devourer.jpg|Devover vs Titan Devourer vs Titan.png|A Devourer being punched by an Titan. Referrences Category:Corrupted Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions Category:Conduits